


Время хорошей битвы

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Хотите узнать, как снимается сериал про Зену? Нет ничего проще. :)





	Время хорошей битвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fighting The Good Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366231) by Temora. 



> Перевод: август 2005.

#  ВСТУПЛЕНИЕ 

Габриэль и Зена скачут вниз по длинной дороге, которая выглядит подозрительно знакомой. Габриэль бы спела, умей она это делать, но поскольку пение не входит в число её талантов, она отказывается от этой затеи. Вместо этого она решает завязать беседу.

«Да?» - сладко вопрошает бард у огромного, потного незнакомца, который следовал за ними на протяжении последних нескольких километров и, наконец-то, нагнал.

Мужчина тяжело дышит, в изнеможении опираясь руками о свои колени и пытаясь восстановить дыхание: «Мне… я… мне… надо…»

Габриэль наклоняет голову, внимательно изучая его. Одна рука барда покоится на её бедре: «Нет-нет, позволь мне. Так… ну, во-первых…» - она указывает на свою спутницу, делая театральный взмах рукой в воздухе – «Да, это Зена, Королева Воинов».

Мужчина смотрит во все глаза на обеих женщин. Та, что повыше, продолжает невозмутимо восседать на своей лошади, на её губах играет полу ироничная снисходительная улыбка. Легкий бриз, оставшийся незаметным для незнакомца, мягко касается её длиннее-чем-в-прошлый-раз-волос.

«Ну?» - выводит его из ступора вторая женщина – «Ты ведь с этого вопроса собирался начать, так?»

«Ээ… ну, вообще-то да…» 

«Так и знала» - бормочет она, обращаясь к своей спутнице – «Они никогда не спрашивают меня. Никогда! Почему нет?»

«Не надо принимать это так близко к сердцу, Габриэль».

«Дело ведь не в том, что я плохо сражаюсь».

«Это точно».

«Ты видела меня в бою» - молодая женщина прокрутила свои саи – «Даже Арес заметил, что я довольно неплохо обращаюсь с этими штуками. Причем дважды. Я хочу сказать, я всегда здесь, возле тебя! Но как только люди начинают рассыпаться в благодарностях, я почему-то сразу оказываюсь где-то позади. Почему никому никогда не нужна моя помощь?»

«Габриэль, а с чего ты взяла, что ему нужна помощь?»

Бард закатывает глаза: «Ох, я тебя умоляю, Зена!» - после чего снова поворачивается к мужчине – «Твоя деревня расположена в следующей долине, так? Даже при том что мы движемся по равнинной местности уже добрую половину дня?»

«Да».

«И на неё напал злобный воин?»

«Гм… да, но…»

«По имени… дай-ка мне подумать… Конкестодор?»

«Нет».

«Гигантус?»

«Эээ… нет…»

«Ну, Загри- какой-нибудь?»

«Нет».

«Злобный Джимми?»

Раздается тихое фырканье: «Брось, Габриэль, это уж слишком, даже для нас».

«Ты так думаешь, Зена? Да? Ты…» - произносит блондинка, тыча пальцем в доспехи воина и каким-то образом не попадая при этом в нужные места – «умершая» - небольшая пауза – «Трижды».

«Я не уловила твою мысль, Габриэль?» - отзывается Зена, по какой-то причине кладя успокаивающе руку на плечо барда.

«Мысль? Какую ещё мысль? Нет у меня никакой мысли, Зена» - мягко отвечает Габриэль, проникновенно вглядываясь в глаза воина – «И никогда нет. Мысли – это твоя прерогатива. Я лишь размышляю, а ты суммируешь это и вкратце излагаешь людям, которые не понимают, о чем я говорю».

«Габриэль, у тебя начались трудные дни или что?»

«Да, конечно, отделайся от меня как обычно парочкой саркастических замечаний. Давай, можешь продолжать!»

«Знаешь, ты какая-то нервная в последнее время» - растягивает слова воительница, внимательно глядя на подругу – «Может нам стоит найти кого-то, кому ты сможешь перерезать горло. Кажется, это тебя успокаивает».

«Слушай, а может ты и права!» - восклицает Габриэль, прикладывая максимальные усилия, чтобы изобразить Знаменитый Взгляд Зены – «Как насчет этого?» - указывает она на мужчину, который уже не потеет, но продолжает тяжело дышать.

«Нет, нет, этого нельзя» - качает головой Зена – «У него семь реплик».

«А почему нет?»

«Потому что это больше обычного простолюдина, но недостаточно для роли приглашенной звезды. А ты можешь убивать лишь обычных людей или приглашенных звезд. Все остальные – необходимы для развития сюжета» - Зена оборачивается к мужчине – «Ведь я права?»

Незнакомец, отличающийся как ни странно белоснежными зубами, совершенно не вяжущимися с обликом простого крестьянина, молчит в ответ, поскольку здесь у него нет реплик.

«Думаю, ты права» - бормочет Габриэль – «Но это не значит, что я не сделаю этого, если захочу!»

«Ну, раз уж ты сама завела этот разговор – тебе не кажется, что ты вдруг стала какой-то агрессивной в последнее время? Разве это не ты была у нас помешана на мире весь прошлый сезон?»

«Что? О, конечно…да-да, была. Слушай, а ты случайно не заметила – чем короче у меня волосы, тем лучше я сражаюсь?»

«На самом деле я заметила это, но предпочла промолчать, поскольку ты моя близкая подруга, а потому похвалы в твой адрес излишни».

«Может мне побриться на лысо?»

«Нее. Даже если ты сделаешь это, я промолчу. Так в чем же забава?»

«Я смогу надрать тебе задницу. Вот тебе и забава».

«Обычно она не такая» - доверительно поясняет Зена, обращаясь к мужчине – «Но у неё не было романтической привязанности, уже года три. Должно быть нелегко, сам понимаешь».

«О!» - отвечает мужчина, оживленно кивая в ответ и выражая явный интерес.

Габриэль внезапно приближается вплотную к Зене: «На самом деле» - бормочет она с полу прикрытыми глазами – «У меня есть одна романтическая привязанность, просто…ой!» - она быстро оглядывается налево и потирает внезапно покрасневшее место на руке – «Отстаньте!»

Зена тянет Арго в сторону и отъезжает, оставляя барда позади себя – «Габриэль, да что с тобой?» - недоуменно спрашивает она – «Ты весь сезон так много не говорила».

«Будто бы ты замечала» - отвечает, насупившись, Габриэль.

«А это ещё что значит?»

«Почему бы тебе лучше не заняться этим Как-его-там…» - хватает она за плечо мужчину, обрывая его пристальный взгляд обожания, устремленный на Зену – «Как ты сказал тебя зовут, приятель?»

«Эээ…нуу… Питар, Питир… Паир» - запинается он, и, словно не в силах помочь сам себе, беспомощно оглядывается куда-то налево.

«… Паир здесь и попытается выяснить, что же мы предпримем» - продолжает Габриэль, прокручивая свои саи и любуясь собственными бицепсами – «Потом ты проведешь весь день с ним, вместо меня, до тех пор пока он не помрет или не уедет или ещё что-то в этом же духе».

«Габриэль, не говори глупостей. Паир – всего лишь посланник. Главный герой не появится до тех пор, пока мы не достигнем деревни».

«О, да, я забыла».

Зена поворачивается к Паиру: «Ну, и?»

«Ну, и… что?» - широко скалиться Паир.

Зена хватает его безо всякой причины и с силой встряхивает: «МНЕ НУЖЕН ОТВЕТ! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!» - громко кричит она, пугая при этом лошадь Габриэль, которая в страхе шарахается в сторону.

«Стой, Лошадка, стой, как бы там тебя не звали! Стой!» - отчаянно вопит Габриэль, извиваясь в седле и пытаясь не свалиться – «Лошадка! Стой! Полегче!»

Лошадь поднимает хвост.

«Лошадка! Это я! Габриэль! Успокойся! Вот так! Вот так! Молодец!»

Лошадь вновь опускает хвост.

«УФ!» - громко произносит Габриэль, вытирая лоб.

Зена приподнимает бровь: «Габриэль, ты в порядке?»

Бард вздыхает: «Немного устала. Это было довольно утомительно».

«Почему ты набросилась на меня?» - спрашивает Паир, его шляпа почему-то выглядит немного иначе, чем несколькими мгновениями раньше.

Габриэль поворачивается к нему: «Уймись! У нас нет времени на импровизации – вступление подходит к концу. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы спасли твою деревню или нет? Давай быстрее говори да, чтобы мы могли, наконец, сдвинуться с места».

Паир смотрит на Зену, словно прося разрешения. Воительница благосклонно кивает, и Габриэль снова ворчит что-то недовольно себе под нос.

Паир прочищает горло: «Ммм… несколько лет назад в нашу деревню прибыл воин» - начинает он, так словно репетировал этот момент много раз, снова и снова, стоя перед зеркалом в своей спальне – «Он потребовал отдать ему всех женщин, чтобы… чтобы… чтобы…»

«Принести их в жертву…» - раздается шипение откуда-то слева.

«Да, чтобы принести их в жертву» - продолжает Паир – «Но мы не послушались его и не отдали их. Только старух. Поэтому он вернулся, встал вместе со своим войском лагерем возле нашей деревни и на этот раз пригрозил…»

«Что сожжет деревню и всех, кто будет в ней, если вы не выдадите ему всех женщин к закату» - в унисон произносят Зена и Габриэль.

Паир выглядит мягко говоря удивленным: «Ддда» - произносит он – «Но ведь это были мои слова».

Зена театрально закатывает глаза: «И как же звали этого…»

«Слушай, а ты что-нибудь видишь, когда вот так делаешь?» - перебивает её Габриэль – «Всегда хотела спросить».

Зена игнорирует её: «И как же звали этого воина?» - произносит она Весьма Грозным Голосом – «Держу пари, он странствовал со мной в былые времена, или я с ним, или мы оба где-то с кем-то ещё, или возможно наши с ним пути пересекались когда-то на одной из улиц тех многочисленных стран, в которых я побывала, пусть даже они расположены слишком далеко, чтобы до них можно было добраться на древне-греческих лодках. Не важно. Главное, что я наверняка знаю всё о нем. Так как его имя?»

Паир снова прочищает горло: «Злобный Джимми» - торжественно произносит он.

«Ха!» - громко восклицает Габриэль, и повторяет снова, не дождавшись никакого ответа – «Ха!» - на этот раз уже с меньшей долей уверенности.

«Габриэль, помолчи!» - серьезно произносит Зена – «Только Я могу сказать ’Вот видишь, я же тебе говорила’. Так, Паир, ну, и где же твоя деревня?»

Паир неопределенно тычет пальцем в сторону, захватывая весьма большой кусок пейзажа: «Нужно двигаться в этом направлении, около трех часов. Я бы мог…»

Зена нетерпеливо обрывает его: «Мы найдём её».

«Но…»

«Я сказала» - отвечает она, сделав небольшую паузу для пущего эффекта – «мы найдем её».

«Но здесь легко заблудиться – там река и…»

«Слушай!» - рычит Габриэль – «Если Зена сказала, что найдёт, значит, она это сделает. Только Я могу заблудиться. А теперь, почему бы тебе не побежать поскорее вперёд, пока я не перерезала тебе глотку, решив продемонстрировать свою новоявленную веру в собственные боевые способности?»

«Хорошо-хорошо» - дрожит Паир, делая три шага влево – «Это достаточно далеко?» - спрашивает он у кого-то, прежде чем его голос внезапно становится неразличим.

«Этот воин ещё не знает, что ждёт его. Мы ворвёмся туда и …» - угрожающе произносит Зена, глядя на свою спутницу и обнаруживая, что та снова, затаив дыхание, проникновенно смотрит на неё – «Габриэль, сколько раз говорила тебе, не делать этого» - вздыхает воительница – «Меня это нервирует. Кажется, что у меня что-то на лице».

«О, будто я должна радоваться, постоянно глядя куда-то за горизонт или на стены палатки, или бог ещё знает на что?!» - возмущается Габриэль – «Ты хоть представляешь, как часто мне приходится разговаривать с твоим затылком?»

Зена пропускает её слова мимо ушей и пришпоривает Арго, но лишь для того, чтобы сделать небольшой разворот на одном месте, поскольку немедленный отъезд не входит в её планы. Просто это выглядит так солидно, как подобает воину.

Габриэль задумчиво наблюдает за ней: «Хотелось бы и мне так уметь» - признается она печально.

Зена выпускает уздечку, освобождая одну руку: «Попробуй. Наверняка умеешь».

Бард с силой пришпоривает свою Лошадку и обнаруживает, что тоже способна на такое: «Зена, смотри!» - восторженно кричит она, в то время как Лошадка вертится на одном месте, грациозно приподнимая копыта – «Я могу! Новые способности! Новые способности! Решено, я побреюсь на лысо!»

Ответа не последовало.

«Зена? Зена, посмотри на меня! Смотри!»

«Габриэль, я не могу. Сейчас мне надо смотреть туда» - отвечает Зена, испытывающе вглядываясь во внезапно ставшей холмистой местность – «Мы заставим этого мерзавца пожалеть о том, что он когда-то появился на свет! Айяайяайя!»

Она пришпоривает Арго и посылает её галопом скакать безошибочно по весьма неопределенному маршруту, ведущему к деревне.

Габриэль какое-то время заворожено глядит ей вслед, после чего тоже устремляется вскачь, правда, не так быстро, не так умело и не так грациозно, как Зена.

#  ДЕЙСТВИЕ 

Спустя какое-то время дублеры Зены и Габриэль скачут уже по совершенно несвязанной с предыдущим сюжетом местности и на Габриэль вновь её одежда крестьянки.

Дублерша Габриэль, старательно пряча лицо, размахивает руками и крутит головой из стороны в сторону. Когда она ловит взгляд дублерши Зены, то начинает энергично жестикулировать, указывая ей на знакомую пещеру, у входа в которую они оказываются.

Габриэль явно озадачена: «Как это я здесь очутилась?» - спрашивает она. Пещера видна теперь крупным планам, а на барде вновь её кожаное облаченье – «Я же была на холме. Взгляни, это же пещера».

«Да» - невозмутимо отвечает Зена, проходя мимо барда и не выказывая никаких признаков беспокойства – «Какие воспоминания! Какие ужасные и прекрасные воспоминания связаны у меня с этой пещерой. Здесь столько всего произошло, правда?»

«Гмм?» - раздается Голос Габриэль, в то время как её дублерша на Лошадке перепрыгивает через бревно – «Видимо, я это пропустила».

«Неважно» - говорит Зена, указывая вперёд – «Думаю, деревня как раз по ту сторону этого слегка знакомого хребта».

«Но как ты можешь видеть отсюда деревню?» - с сомнением хмыкает Габриэль – «Впереди не видно ничего кроме деревьев».

«Не спорь со мной, Габриэль» - бросает Зена через плечо – «Иногда я просто знаю что-то и не нуждаюсь в логических объяснениях этих вещей».

«Угадала» - бормочет Габриэль, когда деревня – вся деревня – появляется в поле видимости тремя секундами позже.

Зена останавливает Арго и величественно сидит на вершине горного хребта, взирая на небольшую деревушку, раскинувшуюся у его подножия. Габриэль пытается затормозить рядом с ней, но в кадре место лишь на одного человека, а потому ей вновь приходится удовольствоваться любованием затылка Зены.

«Габриэль» - обращается к ней Зена – «Настало время хорошей битвы. Хорошая битва поможет спасти невинные жизни. И это именно то, что я сделаю. Спасу эти жизни с помощью хорошей битвы. Это лучший способ, который я знаю. Это…»

«Мне холодно» - прерывает её Габриэль, дрожа всем телом – «Эта одежда совсем не согревает. А здесь так холодно, Зена. И у меня нет с собой моего длинного пальто. Оно не на мне и не в одной из моих седельных сумок, потому что они слишком малы, чтобы вместить что-нибудь столь громоздкое. Оно должно быть с остальными нашими вещами, которые всегда хранятся где-то до тех пор, пока не понадобятся нам. Мы можем уже спуститься вниз?»

Зена пристально вглядывается в горизонт: «Габриэль, я беспокоюсь о том, как ты себя чувствуешь, лишь тогда, когда нет никого другого, о ком нужно волноваться. А здесь есть люди, чьи жизни под угрозой. Я спускаюсь!» - с этими словами она устремляется вниз, крича – «Айяайаяайя…» - по непонятной причине. Делает небольшую паузу, чтобы прокашляться, а затем снова продолжает – «Яйаяайаяай!»

Габриэль качает головой, улыбаясь и любовно глядя ей в спину, а в следующую секунду её дублерша уже скачет вслед за Зеной.

#  РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА 

В деревне около двадцати человек и пять домов. Габриэль и Зена выходят на деревенскую площадь, поскольку их лошади куда-то внезапно испарились. Несмотря на призрачную угрозу Быть Принесенными В Жертву, похоже, в этом месте проходит фестиваль либо большинство крестьян просто не сговариваясь одновременно решили облачиться в пестрые, отливающие многими цветами радуги одежды.

«Все эти люди живут в одинаковых домах, Зена?» - спрашивает Габриэль, уже принимая тот факт, что Зена знает ответ.

«Да» - кивает воительница, подтверждая правильность её догадки.

«А как, говоришь, называется эта деревушка?»

«Аппалача» - отвечает женщина, возникшая словно из неоткуда.

«Мы не знакомы?» - медленно произносит Габриэль.

«Нет» - резко отвечает женщина, быстро натягивая что-то красное до самого подбородка.

«Да… да, знакомы. Ты была в той деревне, которую ограбили на прошлой неделе!» - радостно хлопает в ладоши Габриэль, смеясь – «Ты была одной из тех, кто Кричал и Убегал Прочь!»

«Нет, это не я» - отвечает женщина, перемещаясь за торговым прилавком, на котором лежат помидоры, киви и прочие продукты Нового Света – «Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь».

«Габриэль, у нас нет на это время» - резко обрывает их Зена.

Тишина.

«А почему нет?» - спрашивает Габриэль.

«Гмм?»

«Почему у нас нет на это время? Ведь сейчас ничего не происходит».

Зена обдумывает это пару секунд: «У нас его нет, потому что я так сказала».

Габриэль обдумывает это пару секунд: «Для меня этого вполне достаточно».

Они решительно направляются куда-то дальше. Зена устремляется прямиком к мужчине, выглядящему точно также, как любой другой житель этой деревни.

«Ты старейшина этой деревни?» - спрашивает она излишне угрожающим голосом.

«Ддд… я хотел сказать, да» - отвечает мужчина – «Я был избран, потому что необычно глуп и неспособен предпринять каких-то решающих действий, никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах. К тому же я с самого начала совершенно не доверяю тебе, по какой-то непонятной причине!»

Он подозрительно оглядывается какое-то время, после чего начинает вопить, обращаясь к остальным крестьянам: «Я не доверяю этим женщинам! Особенно высокой! Забейте их до смерти! Смерть им!»

«Как тебя зовут?» - спрашивает Габриэль, пропуская мимо ушей его вопли.

Мужчина кажется несколько мгновений напуганным: «Меня… я… не знаю… Эээ… Паир?»

«Занято» - обрубает его Зена – «Как насчет Милоса?»

«Отлично» - отвечает ‘Милос’. Он поворачивается к толпе, числом в семь человек, и повышает, вопреки необходимости, свой голос – «Зена, Королева Воинов, здесь, вместе с блондинкой. И она спасёт нашу деревню от Злобного Джимми, потому что, как мы все слышали, она изменилась и теперь помогает людям в беде!»

«Даааааааа!!!!!!!» - кричат семеро крестьян, махая своими сельхоз. орудиями и подкидывая в воздух свои шляпы и прочие вещи.

«Подождите! Минуточку!» - кричит Габриэль – «Это слишком быстрый благоприятный поворот событий! Как ты узнал, кто она?»

‘Милос’ выглядит явно растерянным: «Я не знаю».

«А с чего ты взял, что она собирается спасти вашу деревню?»

‘Милос’ оглядывается и бросает нервный взгляд влево: «Я… я это тоже не знаю».

Габриэль издает весьма угрожающий звук, похожий на рычание: «Ну, хорошо, я вижу, что нам придется оставить эту тему».

Бард разворачивается и шагает по направлению к самому высокому зданию в деревне, которое за время их разговора переместилось за её плечо.

Зена поворачивается к ‘Милосу’, который стоит в окружении ещё нескольких человек и что-то невнятно бормочет вместе с ними: «Милос» - снова резко говорит она – «Мне нужно, чтобы вы собрали всё оружие, которое только есть в деревне, и принесли его сюда».

«Зачем?»

«Не знаю. Я всегда использую только своё собственное оружие, но это кажется хорошей идеей, разве нет?»

«Наверно да».

«За дело!» - приказывает Зена – «Я буду в командной хижине… где-нибудь вон там… чтобы командовать…»

Она расправляет плечи: «Теперь здесь командую Я» - растягивает Зена, напряженно вглядываясь в какую-то точку между небом и землей. После чего следует довольно длинная и эффектная пауза. Все сохраняют тишину.

#  РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА 

Габриэль врывается в таверну, слегка перебарщивая с тревогой: «Так!» - кричит она, хлопая в ладоши и привлекая таким образом внимание всех, собравшихся там – «Ты, ты и ты! Бегите и принесите бинты и повязки из того места, где они хранятся. Ты и ты! Начинайте сдвигать эти столы! Нам понадобится место, куда положить раненных. А вы двое, кипятите воду и раздобудьте где-нибудь нитки, веревки, полые трубочки и надувные емкости… подобно козьим пузырям… только настоящие».

Она стоит в дверном проёме, руки барда покоятся на её бедрах: «Шевелитесь! Это война, и у нас мало времени!» - с этими словами она удаляется.

«Кто это был?» - спрашивает один из мужчин.

«Понятия не имею» - отвечает другой – «Но у меня какое-то странное ощущение, что я должен выполнить всё, что она сказала».

«У меня тоже».

Они все вскакивают со своих мест и разбегаются в разных направлениях. В это время ясно слышится голос Зены, несмотря на то, что её нигде не видно поблизости.

«Молодец, Габриэль! Люди послушались тебя и делают то, что ты сказала, а у меня есть хижина с картами. Думаю, этого вполне достаточно. Теперь очередь Злобного Джимми сделать свой шаг».

Зена и Габриэль в хижине, виднеются стол, стулья и несколько карт. Она не выглядит никак иначе, нежели укрепленный командный пункт, что делает её весьма подходящей для сложившейся ситуации.

«Хм. Зена? Извини, что отвлекаю. Но ты ничего не забыла?»

«Мне так не кажется…»

«Моё неблагодарное дело?» - рискнула предположить Габриэль – «Ты мне ещё не поручила его».

«О, точно, да… ну… пойди и накипяти немного воды».

«И это всё?» - пожаловалась Габриэль – «Ты не смогла придумать ничего более бессмысленного, чем это?»

«Ты права» - бормочет Зена, уставившись на стену хижины – «Собери немного камней».

«Серьезно?»

«Да-да, много камней. А затем отнеси их все на северную окраину деревни».

«Хорошо!» - убегает Габриэль, ведомая новым ощущением цели. Спустя мгновение голова барда вновь просовывается в дверь хижины – «Зена? А где север?»

Зена раздраженно качает головой: «Габриэль, неужели я должна всё тебе объяснять?»

Бард выглядит обиженной: «Да».

«Ну, хорошо» - отвечает Зена – «Там».

Габриэль вновь исчезает. Спустя какое-то время она возвращается обратно. Зена внимательно изучает карту, беспорядочно тыча в неё кинжалом, который настолько остр, что даже не оставляет дыр на хрупком пергаменте: «И если я поставлю людей здесь… здесь… и здесь… то обману Злобного Джимми, заставив его поверить в то, что во всех этих местах есть мои люди» - воительница делает паузу и угрожающе сжимает кулаки – «Возможно это рискованно, но по крайней мере это до смешного глупо».

«Зена?» - осторожно окликает её Габриэль – «Я собрала все камни. На это ушло много часов, и я даже поранилась в процессе».

«Отлично, Габриэль» - с отсутствующим видом произносит Зена – «но они нам больше не нужны. Смотри! Видишь? Я разместила людей там, где зеленые участки».

«Ты такая умная!»

Зена усмехается: «Я знаю».

В этот момент в хижине возникает Арес, сопровождая своё появление соответствующими эффектами. На его губах играет знакомая усмешка.

«Что тебе нужно Арессс?» - резко спрашивает Зена. Габриэль вторит ей.

«Нужно?» - с сарказмом переспрашивает Арес – «Не забывайте, я – Бог! И нам ничего не нужно. У нас итак уже всё есть».

«Тогда что же ты здесь делаешь?» - сладко вопрошает Габриэль.

«Здесь?» - всё в том же ироничном тоне продолжает Арес – «А что значит здесь? Я – Бог, и могу быть где угодно. Откуда тебе знать, что значит для меня здесь? Ты вообще ничего не знаешь».

«Есть ли что-то определенное, что бы ты хотел сказать?» - растягивает слова Зена, выгибая одновременно обе брови.

«Сказать?» - с не меньшим сарказмом произносит Арес – «Как насчет такого – Зена, ты мне нравишься, но больше, чем захочет любая из вас? Это достаточно определенно для тебя?»

«Мне не ясна твоя мысль» - произносит Габриэль, чистя ногти острием своего сая.

«Мысль?» - усмехается Арес. Затем – «Эй, а ты неплохо управляешься этими штуками!»

«Спасибо. Ещё раз».

«Хочешь быть моей Богиней?»

Габриэль хохочет: «Конечно, хочу, но ты не можешь просто ворваться и делать всё, что пожелаешь. Великое Добро и всё такое, знаешь ли. К тому же мне нужно согласие Зены. Зена?»

«Ни за что» - рычит воительница – «Я ревную, уже только видя вас двоих в одной комнате, несмотря на то, что совсем не нахожу Арессса привлекательным, а наши с тобой отношения ограничиваются лишь настоящей, очень-очень близкой, доверительной, чувственной дружбой, если не считать всех тех историй с поцелуями, но это было уже сто лет назад и сейчас мы претворяемся, что ничего не произошло».

«Ревнуешь?» - скалиться Арес, после чего внезапно меняет свой тон – «Подожди-ка минутку! Историй с поцелуями?»

Габриэль густо краснеет: «Забудь про это, Арес» - говорит она сквозь плотно сжатые зубы – «Этого никогда не было, понял?» - она смотрит влево и подмигивает, после чего начинает изучать собственные ботинки. Зена что-то тихо напевает, глядя в окно.

Арес становится в центре комнаты, сложив руки на груди и предоставляя обеим женщинам радостную возможность любоваться его затылком. Габриэль толкает Зену локтем: «Видишь, как это раздражает?» - шепчет она.

«Поскольку вам известно» - начинает Арес – «что я никогда не беру решение проблем в свои руки, если только это не касается вас двоих, а в этих случаях я всегда беру решение проблем в свои руки, и поскольку данная ситуация связана напрямую с вами, я снова беру решение этой проблемы в свои руки и именно поэтому объясняю вам это сейчас» - он делает эффектную паузу – «Это понятно?»

«Смутно» - отвечает Зена – «А теперь, если не возражаешь, настало время появления Приглашенной Звезды Номер Один, обычно это воин, который по той или иной причине живет в маленькой деревушке, затерявшейся в середине нигде, и может сражаться наравне со мной, но не в силах позаботиться о собственной деревне, потому что» - она делает паузу и выразительно смотрит на барда – «у него нет Габриэль».

Габриэль снова густо краснеет: «Я не справлюсь без тебя, Зена» - в голосе барда слышится обожание – «Я ничего не могу сделать без тебя» - она запинается и скашивает взгляд влево – «Что?» - шипит бард – «Ну, хорошо-хорошо! Да, поняла я» - голос женщины вновь становится громче, и она застенчиво облокачивается на стол, оголяя при этом изрядную часть своего бедра – «Кроме романтической привязанности. О, как я мечтаю, чтобы хоть один мужчина заметил меня!»

Арес фыркает и поворачивается, чтобы вновь встретится с ними взглядом: «Если бы я видел, что вы только что делали, то смог бы прокомментировать это, но поскольку я в этом время смотрел в другую сторону, чтобы создать драматический эффект, то я не смогу сделать это» - рычит он – «В любом случае… сладких снов!»

Он молчит. Обе женщины моргают, глядя на него: «Они вам пригодятся» - продолжает он.

Снова пауза. «Потому что я – ваш самый страшный кошмар!»

Габриэль зевает.

«Самый худший, который когда-либо посещал вас!»

Зена закашлялась.

«И я очень-очень плохой!»

Зена и Габриэль просто молча смотрят на него.

Арес нервно переступает с ноги на ногу: «Ну, ладно» - жалобно произносит он – «Подождите, вы ещё увидите! Огромная армия Злобного Джимми стоит у стен этой деревни, и если ты думаешь, что сумеешь разбить его так же легко, как разбила уже тысячу таких же, как он, воинов, то подумай ещё раз, Зена. Хорошенько подумай!»

Арес исчезает в яркой вспышке света. Зена напряженно смотрит на то место, где он только что стоял и приподнимает бровь.

#  РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА 

За стенами деревни, достаточно близко, чтобы наблюдать за ней и быть замеченными самим, расположилась огромная армия Злобного Джимми, числом в двенадцать человек. Все они одеты в римские доспехи, стоят вместе и издают какие-то нечленораздельные звуки.

Злобный Джимми величественно проходит мимо них: «Я… Великий Воин… Я… само Воплощение Зла» - рычит он – «Йяяяяяяяяяяяяя!»

Чтобы доказать это, он с силой бьет одного из своих людей, но тому, похоже, нет до этого дела. Разумеется, идея покинуть могучую армию Злобного Джимми даже в голову ему никогда не приходила.

Злобный Джимми угрожающе сжимает кулаки, всем своим видом проявляя крайнюю степень враждебности: «Значит Зееееена, Королева Воинов, всерьез думает, что сумеет остановить меня?» - рычит он ещё громче – «Я не знаю её, за исключением, конечно, её репутации, но уверен, что смогу одолеть её в бою, даже не смотря на то, что все, кто сражались с ней, были убиты. Айяяяяяяяяяяя!»

Он хватает копьё, стоящее рядом с палаткой и с силой вонзает его в землю: «Я могу видеть деревню, и знаю, что они не готовы отразить нападение, но я предпочту не использовать наше тактическое преимущество, потому что закат – это самое живописное время для атаки!»

Его люди в унисон кричат: «ДААААААА!» - и размахивают своими мечами. Хотя некоторые выглядят явно павшими духом.

Злобный Джимми продолжает разглагольствовать: «К закату эта деревня будет НАШЕЙ! И их женщины станут НАШИМИ! И Зеееена, Королева Воинов, будет НАШЕЙ!» - он делает небольшую паузу – «И эта блондинка, имя которой я не помню, но которая по какой-то причине Очень Дорога Зеееена. Она тоже будет НАШЕЙ!»

Могучая армия из двенадцати человек заливается радостным смехом, и все хлопают друг друга по спине. Когда они, наконец, заканчивают, то снова встают рядом и ещё немного ждут.

А в это время высокий мужчина со смехотворно длинным мечом подходит к командной хижине, подозрительно оглядывается по сторонам, после чего с героическим видом ступает внутрь.

Зена и Габриэль поднимают глаза от карты, глядя на мужчину, который входит в хижину так, будто она принадлежит ему: «Что вы делаете в моём доме?» - грубо спрашивает он, но вдруг запинается – «Великие Боги!» - восклицает он – «Ведь ты….?»

«Да-да, это Зена, Королева Воинов, ты не ошибся ЭТО ОНА!» - кричит Габриэль, на её щеках выступают красные пятна – «Давай, давай! Влюбляйся поскорей в неё! У нас осталось не так уж много времени!»

Мужчина расправляет грудь, выставляя себя в полный рост, который несколько превышает рост Габриэль, но не дотягивает до Зениного, позволяя ей сохранить доминирующий образ: «Вообще-то» - пытается объяснить мужчина – «Я собирался сказать – ты ли Габриэль, та самая Королева Амазонок?»

Габриэль моргает: «Ну, да» - отвечает она, выглядя нелепо счастливой – «Да, это я. Рада, что ты наслышан обо мне. Хотя полагаю, ты знал об этом, потому что половина женщин моего племени являются жительницами этой деревни».

Мужчина приятно улыбается: «Моё имя Редшит» - он оборачивается к Зене – «Кстати я с самого начала отвергаю твоё очевидно превосходство, как лидера и воина. Однако, уверен, что буду поблизости в нужный момент».

«Рада за тебя» - отвечает Зена, не обращая на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Ведь там были карты, на которые нужно было смотреть.

Редшит фокусирует своё внимание на барде, которая следит за их беседой с несколько большим интересом, чем это требуется. «Габриэль» - мягко обращается он к ней – «Я – храбрый воин, который был однако лишён в своей жизни одной очень важной вещи. И я, с не знаю откуда вдруг появившейся смелостью, могу признаться в том, что люблю тебя!»

Это привлекает внимание Зены, которая подходит к нему вплотную: «Подожди-ка! Минуточку!» - прерывает она его, в то время как Габриэль уже заливается всеми оттенками красного и смущенно отводит в сторону глаза – «Разве не ты Приглашенная Звезда Номер Один?»

Редшит пожимает плечами: «Я».

«Тогда тебе положено быть очарованным мною» - раздраженно произносит Зена.

«Нет, нет» - торопливо объясняет мужчина – «Я умру во время сражения. А это делает меня предметом романтической увлеченности Габриэль. Если бы я влюбился в тебя, ты бы сама убила меня. И у нас скорее всего был бы секс» - добавляет он, на мгновение бросая взгляд, полный сожаления, куда-то влево – «Ну, да, ладно. Габриэль, что ты думаешь об этом?»

Бард улыбается: «Ты и правда заполнил ту пустоту, которая была в моём сердце» - признается она, с сестринским состраданием беря его за руку – «Хорошо, я люблю тебя».

«Рад, что с этим мы разобрались, потому что закат приближается и Злобный Джимми уже на пути сюда» - говорит Редшит, платонически обвивая рукой плечи барда.

Зена, которая внезапно оказывается сидящей, медленно поднимается со стула и напряженно смотрит на стенку хижины: «Тогда нам придется принять бой… А я всегда принимаю бой и сражаюсь» - растягивает она слова, сужая глаза – «Настало время битвы, Габриэль!»

#  РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА 

Злобный Джимми и его гигантская армия вошли в деревню и теперь стоят в центре главной улицы. Все крестьяне успели попрятаться, за исключением одной, бедно-одетой девчушки-подростка, которая упала, потому что шла слишком медленно. Она теперь заложница Злобного Джимми, и он яростно вопит, чтобы все знали об этом.

«Отдай всех женщин, Зеееена!» - надрывается Злобный Джимми – «Или мои люди сожгут своими факелами всю деревню, а как ты знаешь, эти древнегреческие деревушки горят очень, очень быстро!»

Зена, Габриэль и Редшит важно выступают на площадь, но Редшит выглядит гораздо величественнее остальных, поскольку это его Звездный Час. Зена толкает Габриэль за спину и вынимает из ножен свой меч.

«Злобный Джимми!» - медленно произносит она, делая шаг вперед.

«Зеееена» - рычит в ответ Злобный Джимми – «На этот раз ты встретила достойного противника! Я – твой противник, и вот мы и встретились!»

Губы Зены растягиваются в хищной улыбке: «Хочешь потанцевать?» - бросает она, выписывая в воздухе мечом восьмерку, потом девятку и так до четырнадцати.

Злобный Джимми выглядит озадаченным: «Вообще то я не умею танцевать» - признается он.

Габриэль тяжело вздыхает: «Это метафора к слову ‘битва’, ты, здоровенный чурбан» - поясняет она, в то время как Зена уже начинает вертеть своим мечом над головой, пугая тем самым Редшита – «Я бы на твоём месте ещё подумала. Сейчас она вырубит одного, потом ещё нескольких, а после вернется к тебе, чтобы завязать Кульминационную Битву, которую разумеется выиграет, убив в процессе ещё нескольких».

«И с чего же ты начнешь?» - спрашивает Злобный Джимми.

Зена указывает на Редшита: «Опущу его бездыханное тело ей в руки и, издав пару секунд оглушающее ‘Неееееееееееееет’, надеру всем задницу. Возможно, даже перережу пару глоток. Так что я и правда подумала бы хорошенько, будь на твоём месте. Габриэль очень умна, только не рассказывай ей о том, что я говорила тебе это. Я приберегаю эти фразы для тех мест, где она не может слышать меня».

«Неееееееееееееееееет!» - раздается обращенный к небу, душераздирающий вопль Габриэль, внезапно держащей на руках мертвое тело Редшита – «Почемууууууууууууууууууууу??? Я тааааааак любиииииииииииииииила егооооооооооо!»

Злобный Джимми поднимает в страхе руки: «Это не я! Я этого не делал! Я не убивал его!» - мужчина оглядывается влево – «О» - он приставляет ко рту ладонь и тихо шепчет Зене – «Мы не укладываемся по времени».

«Тогда за дело! Ты, жалкий слизняк, мелкое ничтожество, негодяй… и… прочие не-предназначенные-для-детских-ушей-слова, Злобный Джимми!» - кричит Зена – «Я надеру твою задницу и отправлю её прямиком в Тартар, я закопаю тебя так глубоко, что ты будешь молиться о смерти, я…» - оглядывается налево – «Что? О!»

Воительница поворачивается спиной к Злобному Джимми, делает глубокий вдох и вновь оборачивается к нему. Очень, очень медленно, её взгляд холоден и полон решимости.

«Я сделаю так, что ты пожалеешь о том, что когда-то родился» - произносит она, растягивая каждое слово и ещё больше сужая глаза.

#  РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА 

Зена прокручивает в воздухе свой меч: «Я сделаю так, что ты пожалеешь о том, что когда-то родился» - говорит она Злобному Джимми, растягивая каждое слово и ещё больше сужая глаза.

«Ты это уже говорила» - указывает он, хмурясь.

«Да? И что с того?» - скалится воительница – «Давай же, ты, большой, уродливый громила» - издевается она над ним – «Вспомни все те, другие эпитеты, которыми я наградила тебя перед рекламной паузой. Я и сейчас не отказываюсь от них!»

И так начинается битва. Армия Злобного Джимми атакует Зену и Габриэль в два поразительно прямых строя, а в это время вокруг бегают, паникуя, ещё какие-то люди.

«Тебя разве не учили, что невежливо разговаривать с набитым ртом?» - кричит Зена, вонзая свой меч в кого-то и промахиваясь при этом на добрую половину фута, но всё же каким-то образом убивая своего противника.

«А тебя разве не учили, что нельзя брать чужие игрушки?» - обращается она ко второму, зачем-то кидая его снова и снова в грязь, хотя он уже и не сопротивляется.

«Если бы мне платили по динару каждый раз, когда я произношу эту фразу!» - восклицает она, принимаясь за следующего солдата.

«Какую фразу?» - задыхается головорез, когда острие меча устремляется ему в голову. Промахивается. Но он всё равно умирает.

«РАЗВЕ ТВОЯ МАТЬ НЕ УЧИЛА ТЕБЯ, КАК СЛЕДУЕТ ОБРАЩАТЬСЯ С ДАМАМИ?» - гремит разъяренная воительница, поворачиваясь спиной к трём нападающим солдатам, завязывая свой ботинок, полируя шакрам и посылая всёх трёх лететь на землю одним легким движением своего мизинца.

Габриэль, которая уже перестала рыдать, сражается с остальными. Она бьёт их, и они падают замертво. Спустя какое-то время она поворачивается к своей спутнице.

«Зена?»

«Да, Габриэль?»

«Я знаю, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент и возможно мы даже рискуем быть убитыми, если отвлечемся из-за этого от битвы… но, Зена, я давно хочу задать тебе один вопрос».

«Какой, Габриэль?»

«Почему ты так часто произносишь моё имя?»

«Что ты имеешь ввиду, Габриэль?»

«Мы разговариваем только вдвоём. Так почему же так часто используем имена друг друга? Может мы боимся забыть их, если не будем делать этого?»

«Не знаю, Габриэль. Всё, что я знаю, это то, что люблю тебя больше самой жизни и если бы не ты, то сейчас я бы делала очень плохие вещи. Даже хуже, чем убивать шайку солдат, которые никогда не делали мне ничего плохого».

«О, это так мило с твоей стороны, Зена» - шепчет бард, проникновенно вглядываясь в глаза своей спутницы – «А если бы не ты, я бы до сих пор носила длинные волосы, имела б гетеросексуальную ориентацию и тягу к гуманности!»

В этот момент на заднем плане пробегают какие-то люди, ожесточенно жестикулируя и громко крича при этом.

«Зена, что они делают?»

«Не знаю, Габриэль. Для них ведь это тоже довольно стрессовая ситуация. Возможно, они планировали напасть на всех, а не только на нас двоих, и потому сейчас растерялись».

Те же мужчины пробегают в противоположном направлении, продолжая орать.

«О, смотри, они возвращаются» - указывает бард – «Сейчас я их убью».

«Нет, только не это» - скучающе произносит Зена, внимательно изучая свои ногти – «О, пожалуйста, не убивай их, Габриэль. Как же твой Путь Любви?»

Габриэль смотрит во все глаза на воина: «Мой что?» - недоверчиво бормочет она – «Что ты сказала?»

«Я пошутила» - усмехается Зена – «Делай то, что хочешь – Зевс свидетель, я даже не замечу. Ну, если только ты, конечно, снова не умрёшь» - восторженно добавляет она – «Тогда я расскажу всем, какой замечательной ты была!»

Солдаты, смиренно выжидающее в сторонке окончания их разговора (а вместе с ними и те, кто бесцельно носился туда-сюда на заднем плане), возобновляют свою атаку.

Габриэль отбегает и начинает бросать через плечо людей, в четыре раза превышающих её по весу, прикладывая при этом минимум усилий. Зена же остается на месте и ждет нападения на неё остальных. Спустя три минуты бой уже закончен, а все убитые – на ногах и привязанны к гигантскому столбу, который возвышается в центре деревенской площади и имеет очевидно именно такое предназначенье.

Злобный Джимми стоит один, посреди дороги, держа перед собой визжащую девочку.

«Даже не думай об этом, Зеееена!» - кричит он – «Я знаю всё о твоё шакраме и тех невероятных вещах, которые он может делать! Даже не думай, испробовать его, потому что в один прекрасный день удача может отвернуться от тебя, а этот день уже настал! ЭТОТ ДЕНЬ НАСТАЛ, ЗЕЕЕНА!»

Воительница выступает вперёд, и ветер подхватывает её волосы, солнечный свет освещает её лицо, кожа обтягивает прекрасное тело. Она сужает глаза и закрывает собой Габриэль, отталкивая её за спину.

«НЕ НАДО НЕНАВИДЕТЬ МЕНЯ ИЗ-ЗА ТОГО, ЧТО Я КРАСИВА!» - кричит она, запуская свой шакрам, который тут же рикошетит от крыши, земли, торгового лотка, меча, висящего на стене, нескольких неприметных среди бела дня камней, дерева, ‘Милоса’, меняет своё направление… и вонзается в дублера Злобного Джимми.

Дублер Злобного Джимми качается вперед, назад, в стороны, умирает ещё в воздухе и с размаху падает на землю, слегка приподнимая голову.

«Я разберусь с тобой в следующий раз, Зена» - хрипит он, и красная краска, очевидно пищевого происхождения, стекает по его губам – «в следующий раз…» - он снова умирает.

Спасенную девочку уводят несколько человек, хотя она вполне может передвигаться самостоятельно.

Рыночная площадь вновь наполняется крестьянами. ‘Милос’ подходит к Зене и Габриэль, отодвигая барда в сторону и поворачиваясь к толпе.

«Мы все хотим поблагодарить Зену, и только Зену, за то, что она спасла нас сегодня!» - кричит он, вновь беспричинно громко.

«Дааааа!» - ликует толпа.

«Если бы не Зена, и только Зена, мы бы все были уже мертвы!»

«Даааааааа!» - приветствуют её люди.

«Так что пожелаем Зене, и только Зене, счастливого пути! И да прибудут с ней Боги! И поскольку она уже сделала то, ради чего она, и только она, пришла сюда, не будем больше разговаривать с ней!»

«Даааааааа!» - голосит толпа.

Габриэль смотрит с сожалением на бездыханное тело Редшита: «Зена, ты не знала его так, как знала его я» - говорит она, и по щеке барда стекает слеза – «Он мог стать любовью всей моей жизни!»

Зена хлопает её с сочувствием по спине и устремляет невидящий взор куда-то вдаль: «Габриэль» - с придыханием произносит она – «Ты уже. Ты уже».

«Что?»

Зена оглядывается налево, затем снова смотрит вперед: «Понятия не имею».

Спустя какое-то время Две Самые Лучшие Подруги снова на лошадях, скачут по уже знакомой дороге.

«Так, и чему же ты научилась, Габриэль?» - спрашивает воительница.

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?» - бормочет в ответ бард.

«Ну, обычно мне не приходится спрашивать тебя об этом – ты сама озвучиваешь свои мысли, логически суммируя те знания, которые ты получила в течение прошедшего дня. Мне вроде как не достает этого».

«Правда?» - глаза Габриэль светятся счастьем.

«Мда» - признается воительница, пристально глядя на свою Самую Лучшую Подругу.

«Зена?»

«Мммм?»

«Это один из тех моментов, которые большинство людей относят к сабтексту?»

«Думаю, да, Габриэль».

Откуда-то слева раздается приглушенное покашливание. Зена оборачивается через плечо: «То есть, нет! Я хотела сказать, нет!» - поспешно поправляет она себя – «Никакого сабтекста. Совсем нет».

Габриэль вздыхает: «Ну, ладно. Тогда давай будем ехать вперед до тех пор, пока наши голоса не растворятся вдали».

«Хорошо, Габриэль».

«Значит ты не находишь Ареса привлекательным, да?»

«Совсем нет».

«Ха! А как ты думаешь, что скажут люди, если я положу руки тебе на…»

 

КОНЕЦ :)


End file.
